


Our Brave Potato Love

by ObsessedWithEyeballs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, I used a generator to make this but it was so perfect I felt it had to be shared, M/M, Song Lyrics, im so sorry, klance, like omfg, lyric generator, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithEyeballs/pseuds/ObsessedWithEyeballs
Summary: Sooooooo... I used a song lyrics generator to make this masterpiece. It's a love song? I think? From Lance's POV and honestly somehow it turned out really in character, so... enjoy? It's absolutely terrible writing but it made me chuckle. Link to the generator in notes at the top.





	Our Brave Potato Love

**Author's Note:**

> I used this generator to make this- https://www.song-lyrics-generator.org.uk
> 
> Ok so I used the love song generator on this and filled in random klancy words and honestly the results had me needing to post this.  
> This is a great first post to this website, don't ya think?

**Our Brave Potato Love**   
**By Tailor B**   
**A Love Song For Mullet**

_This one's for you Lord ass!_

_My love for you is like the_ most brave _potato,_  
 _Your face reminds me of stupid lions,_  
 _Together, we are like goo and thousand island sauce._

Oh _darling Mullet,_  
 _My brave potato,_  
 _My stupid pepper,_  
 _The perfect companion to my goo soul._

 _You are red,_  
Me _are blue,_  
 _I like flirting,_  
 _But not as much as I love running with you!_

Oh _darling Mullet,_  
 _Your eyes are like emo knives on an autumn day,_  
 _You're like the most grumpy king to ever walk space._

_Your stupid lion face,_   
_Your thousand island sauce soul,_   
_Your emo eyes,_   
_Your grumpy king being..._

_How could I look at another when our brave potato love is so strong?_

_I love you Lord ass!_

 

**Auto Praise for Our Brave Potato Love:**

"Can you feel the love tonight? I certainly can. Mullet is so lucky to feature in a song like this."  
\- DJ Smooth, Awesome Tunes Magazine  
"'Comparing love to a brave potato is beautiful - just beautiful!"  
\- Little Max, The Pop Pop Channel  
"Stupid lions? Seriously? Pass me a bucket. I can't deal with this level of blurgh."  
\- A Web User With Lots of Opinions  
"This song talks to me. I too have a thousand island sauce soul."  
\- Dan Gloop Jr, Facebook


End file.
